bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Imposters/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for The Imposters. Transcript (Scene opens to Larry playing Baseball 3 Billion, at the same time that Bob is vacuuming the floor right next to Larry.) Bob: I wish you'd use a plate when you snack! There are crumbs everywhere! Larry: What? Bob: The floor! Crumbs! Crumbs! Larry: Dumb? That's a mean thing to say! Bob: What? Did you just call me Bean Boy? Well, I never! Larry: Pie pepper? What? Bob: What? (Bob turns off the vacuum cleaner after that.) Larry: Why did you call me names, Bob? Bob: I didn't! Name-calling is a mean thing to do. Besides, we're friends. Friends never call each other names. Agreed? Larry: Agreed, friend. Now, what were you trying to say? Bob: I gotta get that spot. Could you lift your feet? (Larry becomes confused when Bob asks him this. Scene switches to Motato's lair.) Motato: My Storm Generator Device of Meanness is almost ready! (chuckling) Forecast calls for rain, wind and name-calling! Radish # 1: Good one! Motato: Now, to place the final piece, a weather-measuring machine! (Motato looks in a magazine that he ordered the Storm Generator from, before becoming surprised.) Motato: "Weather-measuring machine not included"? (gasps) This is a rip-off! Where can I get a weather-measuring machine? Who is so boring, so bland, such a stick in the mud that they would own a weather-measuring machine? Radish # 1: It's not nice to call Bob names, boss. Motato: But I'm not a nice person! Wait, what do you mean Bob the Tomato? Radish # 1: Bob the Tomato has a weather-measuring machine. Motato: He'd never let us borrow it! Radish # 1: It's too bad you didn't look like him so you could just walk into his house and take it! (Motato comes up with an idea after that.) Motato: Idea! (Scene switches to Bob looking under the couch, at the same time that Larry comes from the kitchen while carrying a plate of cookies.) Bob: Larry, have you seen my weather-measuring machine? Larry: It's in my bedroom, Bob. Bob: Why did you put it in your- Never mind. (Bob goes upstairs, at the same time that Motato approaches the front door and peeks inside.) Motato: Now then, with this Bob disguise, I shall have no problem at all stealing the weather-measuring machine. (chuckles) (Motato puts on the disguise then enters the house, approaching Larry from behind.) Motato: Hello, Larry! Larry: How? You just went upstairs, Bob! Motato: I... uh... Larry: What's wrong with your voice? Motato: Um, I have a cold! Larry, where might my weather-measuring machine be located? Larry: I just told you. Motato: And you told me it was... Larry: In my bedroom, Bob! Motato: And your bedroom is... Larry: Still upstairs. Motato: I, Bob, will, um, just be going upstairs then! This is me going! Goodbye! (Motato goes upstairs after that. Scene switches to Bob looking in Larry's bathtub, where the weather-measuring machine is.) Bob: (chuckles) Who puts a weather-measuring machine in their bathtub? (Bob takes the machine then leaves the room, at the same time that Motato enters the room.) Motato: If I were Larry, where would I put a weather-measuring machine? (Camera zooms in on the bathtub.) Motato: (gasps) In the bathtub! (Motato's disguise flips upwards. Scene switches to Bob reentering the living room while carrying his weather-measuring machine.) Larry: That was fast. Bob: Who were you just talking to, Larry? Larry: (confused) You? (Motato peeks in the bathtub, but becomes disappointed to see that the weather-measuring machine is not there.) Motato: Oh, sour cream! Where is that machine? (Motato puts his disguise back on then leaves the room. Scene switches to back in the living room.) Bob: I'm making a sandwich. Do you want anything while I'm up? Larry: I'm good, Bob. (Bob enters the kitchen, before Motato reenters the living room after that.) Motato: Where is that machine! (Motato sees the machine on Bob's chair.) Motato: Ooh! There it is! (Motato grabs hold of the machine, while Larry is surprised.) Larry: Bob! You just went in the kitchen! Bob: (Off-screen) Yes, I just went into the kitchen! So? (Larry stares in confusion, before Motato faces Larry.) Motato: Larry, I just left 10 of whatever thing you always wanted in your bedroom. Larry: (excited) 10 banjos?! Alright! (Larry quickly rushes upstairs, while Motato leaves while carrying the weather-measuring machine. Bob reenters the room while carrying a sandwich, becoming surprised to see that his weather-measuring machine is gone.) Bob: Hey, where's my weather-measuring machine? (Larry reenters the room after that.) Larry: Hey, where are my 10 banjos? (Bob and Larry stare in confusion. Scene switches to back at Motato's lair, where the weather-measuring machine is placed on top of the Storm Generator.) Motato: Now the Storm Generator of Meanness is complete! (laughing) Time for some bad weather! (Motato presses a button on the machine, which turns it on.) Machine: Enter password. Enter password. Motato: Stop saying that! Machine: Enter password. Motato: (groans) I must retrieve that passcode from Bob! But he would never give it to me! Radish # 1: He'd give the passcode to Larry! (Scene switches to back at Bob and Larry's house, where Bob is reading a book, before Motato enters the house again, this time, disguised as Larry.) Motato: Hello, Bob-tholomew! It is I, Wacky Larry! (chuckling) Seen any good movies lately? Make plans to destroy the wor- I mean, what's the passcode to your weather-measurer? Bob: You know the password, Larry. It's Sockman76. Motato: Yes! Yes! (laughing) Sockman76, of course! I did know that because I am Larry! Thank you, Bob! (Motato's Larry disguise falls off, but he quickly picks it back up again.) Motato: (quietly) Ooh, this is my chance to make Bob say mean things! (out loud) Don't you think Mayor Archibald is a bit of an, um, oddball? Bob: It's not nice to call people oddball, Larry. Motato: Yes, yes, b-b-but think about it! (imitating Mayor Archibald) Ooh, I'm the mayor! I have a monocle 'cause only one of my eyes is bad! (normal voice) What an oddball, eh? Bob: Yeah. (chuckles) I guess you're right. He is sort of an oddball. Larry: (Off-screen) Bob, who are you talking to? (Bob glares at Motato after that.) Motato: Gotta go! (Motato goes to leave, revealing himself to Bob.) Bob: Motato! (Motato leaves the house, while Bob opens the door in surprise. Larry comes up to Bob after that.) Bob: Motato! Here! You! Mask! Larry: I like talking like this. Bob! Sardine! Massachusetts! Taco! Bob: No! Motato was just here dressed as you! I told him the password to my weather machine! He got me to call Archibald an oddball! You gotta turn into LarryBoy! Larry: You called Mayor Archibald an oddball? Calling people names is something mean people do! Bob: Please! Hurry! Larry: Nuh-uh! Now you're looking for a scapegoat. Motato made you do it, sure. (Larry leaves after that.) Bob: Motato. (Bob then comes up with an idea. Scene switches to Bob outside the house and peering inside the door to see Larry playing video games.) Bob: I hate to resort to trickery, but this Motato mask is the only way to get LarryBoy into action! (Bob puts glue on the back of the Motato disguise, then puts it on, before entering the house.) Bob: Look at me! I'm Motato! I'm going to go... build a fountain with lava! Or something. Larry: Nice costume, Bob. Bob: Who? Bob? I know no such person named Bob! I am Motato! (chuckling) See? I call people names! Mayor Archibald is an oddball! Larry is an oddball! Officer Wedge is an oddball! (Officer Wedge shows up in his squad car as soon as Bob says this.) Bob: Uh-oh. (Officer Wedge enters the house and approaches Bob in his Motato disguise.) Officer Wedge: Okay, Motato, you're under arrest yet again! Plus, you shouldn't call people names like oddball. Bob: (chuckles) I'm not Motato! I'm Bob! I... I... (Bob tries to remove his Motato disguise but it's stuck to his nose and won't come off.) Bob: Get this mask off my face! Officer Wedge: That's what they all say! (Officer Wedge handcuffs Bob and takes him away, while Larry still continues playing video games without any mind. Scene switches to back at Motato's lair.) Machine: Enter password. Motato: Sockman76. Machine: Password accepted. Press power button. Motato: Power button? I don't see a power button. Radishes! I need Bob! Where is he?! (One Radish turns on a monitor, which shows Bob getting put in the squad car by Officer Wedge.) Motato: (gasps) Officer Wedge is taking Bob! We must intercept them! Set up a free pie stand! Officer Wedge cannot pass up a free pie! (laughing) (Scene switches to Officer Wedge driving while taking Bob away.) Bob: Wedge! I'm telling ya! I'm not Motato! I'm Bob! I glued this mask to my nose and it won't come off! Officer Wedge: You're Bob wearing a Motato costume? I know Bob, he doesn't go around calling people oddball! Radish # 1: Get your free pie, right here! Officer Wedge: Free pie? Hold on! (Officer Wedge stops the car then gets out as he approaches the free pie stand.) Radish # 1: Free pie, Officer? Officer Wedge: Seems kinda suspicious. I'll take three! (Unbeknownst to Officer Wedge, the monster truck pulls up in front of his squad car as two more Radishes get out and tie the squad car to the back of the monster truck, which Bob notices.) Bob: Officer Wedge! Officer Wedge! Officer Wedge! (Officer Wedge turns around in time to see the monster truck about to drive away.) Officer Wedge: Stop! Get away from my car! (The monster truck drives away while towing the squad car with Bob in it away.) Officer Wedge: Stop! (pulls out a walkie-talkie) Get me LarryBoy! (Officer Wedge then takes a bite of the pie after that. Scene switches to the monster truck arriving at Motato's lair with Bob still in the squad car.) Motato: Bob, I just love this new look on you! Quite the handsome fellow you are! (Bob tries again in trying to pull the mask off his face, while Motato also helps him, before the mask is finally removed, sending Motato flying until crashing off-screen.) Bob: Ow! (shaking his head) I knew it was you, Motato! Motato: Oh, aren't we clever? Anyway, I need you to show me how to turn on your weather-measuring machine that I stole from you so that I can generate a storm of meanness! (Bob comes up with an idea to outsmart Motato.) Bob: Actually, it is kinda hard to turn on. Motato: Ha! I knew it! I knew it couldn't be that I don't know what I'm doing! (laughing) Please make thing work now! (Bob approaches the Storm Generator and starts tinkering it with while humming all the way. Motato tries to see what Bob is doing, but Bob moves to a different spot while still tinkering with the machine.) Motato: Let me see! Let me see! Bob: Now, now, Motato. Wait until I'm finished. (Motato dejectedly hops off while Bob is still working on the machine.) Bob: There! Finished! The on button should work with ease now. Perfect for using a storm to make people say mean things. Motato: Thank you, Bob! (Motato approaches the Storm Generator after that.) Motato: What do I do? Bob: Just push this big red button. Motato: That's it? (laughing) Hot dog! (Motato is about to push the button, before Bob stops him.) Bob: Wait! I'm gonna stand over there! (Bob hops a few feet away from Motato.) Bob: Okay! Go for it! Motato: I present the Storm Generator of Meanness! (laughing) (Motato presses the big red button on the machine, which causes the Storm Generator to produce a dark cloud that rises above the Radishes, who back away, before the cloud also rises above Motato, who is instantly afraid.) Motato: Mommy! (Motato is suddenly struck by a bolt of lightning from the storm cloud, which causes his x-ray to be shown, which leaves him slightly darkened and smoking. Motato faces Bob after that.) Motato: You are generous, smart, and kind! (gasps) What was that? Bob: It worked! I reversed the polarity to create a storm of kindness! Now you'll only say nice things! Motato: But you forgot one thing! Radishes! Come fight, if so kindly please and thank you. (The Radishes start to surround Bob, but before one of them can make the first move, LarryBoy and Officer Wedge show up wearing Radish disguises.) LarryBoy: (removing his disguise) Ah-ha! Officer Wedge: (removing his disguise) Double ah-ha! (The Radishes are surprised, before LarryBoy uses his Super Suction Ear to throw one Radish into the toilet, while Officer Wedge sits on top of another Radish.) Officer Wedge: I sit on you! (The rest of the Radishes run away after that.) Bob: Officer Wedge, handcuff this hot potato! (Officer Wedge approaches Motato from behind and handcuffs him.) Motato: You are a brave and handsome public servant. Bob: Motato's bad influence got me to call people names and it got me arrested! LarryBoy: Hold on, Bob, let's sing about it. (Music starts playing) Both: (singing) Don't be mean Don't be mean If you can't say Something nice to someone Don't say anything Bob: (singing) Yes, you've got to refrain From calling people bad names 'Cause God loves 'em, You should too! Both: (singing) Whether enemies or friends, Be loving and kind to them Do unto others As you want done to you Don't be mean No no no no! Don't be mean No no no no! Don't be mean No no no no! (The song ends, as Officer Wedge puts Motato into his squad car.) Officer Wedge: Yep, we shouldn't call people bad names. Bob: I have an idea. Let's call each other good names. LarryBoy: Okay. You're a real pal, Bob. Bob: You're my best friend, Larry. Officer Wedge: I like pie! Bob and LarryBoy: (laughing) (The screen goes dark, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Larry-Boy transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts